Assassin's Creed: Fortune
by DaneWolfe
Summary: The early 1700's where a time of Piracy and Plunder to those who were brave enough to sail the sea's of the Caribbean. This tale follows the steps of a man who follows a brotherhood of assassins in these troublesome and chaotic times. *work in progress, if people like it so far I'll continue)
1. Chapter 1

The ramble of the citizens filled the air I breathed. It was a decent distraction. Already 5 days back onto steady ground and I missed the sea and her embrace. The wind in my face. The freedom.

The target. Built. Scars from battle. A fighter. A Templar. What was his role in the chains of control. Asking these questions would only take my attention away from the mission. He was on the move. As was I.

The town was small and the resistance was small. A quick kill and a quick get away. He turned into a tavern. Too public? No. Has he seen me? Definitely not. He's trapped. A small brothel with a second floor. Girls outside and in. Loud. Perfect. I swallow hard and walk slow. I glide my fingers against the knifes on my thigh. The adrenaline was there but so was the fear.

I push the doors with ease and make my way to a table as I take my hood down. He sits at the bar with gold in one hand and ale in the other. Ill let him have his fun. The ladies where many and the beauty was there. At the sides of the target two laughed and worked to get their pay. But as I look harder I see a girl.

Younger from the rest. Staring with a blank face. This was unnerving. I looked away only to see the target attemtping to stand. As soon as I could blink a handful of sailors make their way in. My window. I stood up. I slide out a knife from the sheath. With ease I walked with the crowd closer and closer.

A scream. The girl. She saw the knife. I couldn't wait.

I pushed all aside and rapped my arm his throat and penetrated his back with the blade. A sudden shake. Then he was gone. The time that stood still, returned. The girl in shock starred no longer at me but my blade. As did the rest. A man shouts for a guard. I sprint hard. Through the doors. Riflemen were already taking aim. I jumped back in as they filled the air with lead. I fall onto my back and run through the brothel.

"FECK'N HELL! MOVE!"

Halfway up the stairs and a man takes aim at the doors. I throw a knife into his shoulder. Barely missing his heart. With pain he falls back releasing his shot into the ceiling. I still run with fire in my fingers. Then a turn into a room. Then an introduction. The girl. With a pistol.


	2. Chapter 2

I dashed for the balcony trusting my luck. With a flash from the pistol I fell short of a step and dropped to the floor. She connected her shot in my left leg. The pain shot up my body and hot blood flowed onto the wall.

"Dont move!"

The girl pushed my head into the ground and put her knee into my spine. She took my hood down and put a knife to my neck.

"Don't fuckn move..."

I gritted my teeth at the pain. I was getting angry.

"You're making a big mistake. They'll ki-"

"You're in no place to tell me what I'm doing wrong."

Commotion from the soldiers was growing louder.

"They'll kill you."

"They'll reward me for finding a murderer"

I flipped on my back hitting the knife away while pushing her off. She hit my jaw immediately. I couldn't kill her. But I couldn't die this way.

"I have a fortune you brod! Get off me!"

She tried to hit me again. I was able to grab her and bring her close.

"Stop being a fool and Ill give u enough to sail for the rest of your days!"

Her movement stopped. But the guards grew louder. I pushed her off and threw myself behind furniture. She dashed up as a guard kicked in the door. She pointed and screamed in foreign tongue.

I was defenseless. The mission was a failure. I couldn't fight.. I couldn't stay awake.. I couldnt escape..


	3. Chapter 3

I woke to the smell of ale and blood, though i couldn't see. I had been blindfolded and was also bound to something. I could tell that I was on the floor. The voice of a woman broke the silence.

"Morning bloke."

"Where have you brought me..."

Talking was close to impossible. My throat was dry.. who knows how long I've been here.. who knows who had me.

"Somewhere safe."

I felt a cool wet rag on my forehead. By instinct I flinched.

"Oh quit giving me a fuss and hold. I'm just cleaning you up."

"Who are you?"

"I should be ask'n the same. I would think that having my girls put through that madness is worth a name."

I was too exhausted to think or care.. so I stayed silent.

"I know what you are lad.. I'm not the enemy here"

Humor breached my mind and I smirked.

"So do you always tie up your allies?"

I heard only a scoff. Then the realization set in.

"...You're templar?"

A familiar voice spoke.

"A what?"

Though she didn't know what they were.. it didn't mean she wasn't a tool.

"You're get'n blood everywhere today arentchya?"

I pulled on the restraints that bound my hands. Rough tight rope probably used for ships. Hopefully my captors hadn't sailed me off somewhere.

"If I give you my name, will you give me my sight back?"

There was hesitation and a cautious whisper.

"Aye"

"The name is Wolfe."

"...That's a silly name for man."

"There isn't much love in my heart for it either."

And with that a cold wet hand worked off my blindfold. Revealing an older dark woman along with the girl from before who was standing a ways back. The room seemed to be for storage with barrels and boxes scattered in the corners. Only candlelight gave me the opportunity. The girl from before had brown waves just past her shoulders and the darker woman with hers up but no clear distinction between black or brown. One thing that was obvious though was that they were both in the same business.

"The way I see it. There is no man to that name."

The darker woman turned to scold the girls insult, then back to me.

"Please don't mistake her ignorance for stupidity.. she knows nothin' of the brotherhood."

"Then why am I restrained like a beast?!"

"I only arrived a moment ago to find Natasha's handywork."

"Don't give him any damned names mum!"

In an abrupt snap the woman turned and responded in foreign tongue to silence the girl. Whatever was said, it had made the girl stagger and leave quickly in haste. A moment passed before I decided to break the silence.

"What did you tell her?"

She turned and gave me a strained smile.

"That she had shot the man who saved her."


	4. Chapter 4

The woman returned to my aid. Her dark soft fingers untying my bonds.

"My name is Telia."

Her words were true and without hesitation. She was asking for my trust. Though she didn't know she already had it.

My attire was gone. The robes from the order had been taken off me, for medical reasons I had guessed. No doubt they were bloodied and ruined.

"Telia.. you said you know of the order?"

She replied with her back to me as she had already moved onto cleaning the mess I had made.

"Aye.."

"Then you must realize why my next decisions must be made with haste."

A moment of silence came. Then a familiar strained smile as she turned.

"You ain't going anywhere fast like that sir."

I looked down to the bandages and bare skin.

"We have some sheets that might pass you off as a gentleman.. or at least a sailor"

She giggled and waved her hand for me to follow. I was led upstairs to the main floor of the tavern I had attacked my target. He was gone along with any evidence of my where abouts. No blood. No trail.

"In here."

She opened a door behind the bar that led to a dark closet. I entered to see enough clothes to fit a small platoon. I turned to Telia to thank her. Only to see her making her way up the stairs that were littered with curious ladies. Including Natasha. A face of no emotion but plenty of distrust.

I climbed into a grey captains cloak and coat. It almost reminded me of the attire of the hardened French navy. Ages it seemed to be since I was under the command of the French. Minutes went by as I changed even with my leg.

I exited and found no one but Natasha alone and still on the stairs looking down on me. I bowed to the best of my abilities due to my wound. But found myself in an awkward stance.

"I thank you and Telia for helping me."

"... who did you kill?"

Her voice was stiff. Almost angry but more concerned. Not for me either.

"Was he going to hurt any of my sisters?"

"... he may have... but I didnt know of his plans.. or his name."

Instantly she started down the stairs to confront my "mindless kill"

"Then why did you kill him. And answer me straight."

I looked into her eyes that were no farther than in arms reach now. Her eyes that said "Who are you. Are you dangerous. What makes you better than me."

I gave her truth.

"My name is Dane.. Dane Wolfe.. an Assassin is what I am.. and the man you saw me kill was my target by contract.."

Her expression changed to disbelief.

"What's this of assassins, this brotherhood?

I turned to look outside. The sun was falling and the sky grew dark. I had to find my things before someone else did.

"Walk with me.. I'm hiring you."


	5. Chapter 5

"Like hell you are!"

It was obvious she wasnt prepared for the idea. With quick objection she stepped away. I let out a laughed even though it hurt, then a brief cough because of it. "I'm not asking for you to lay Natasha.. and besides I need to stick to my word."

"You.. were serious?"

I nodded and grinned. "Why else would you have saved me?"

Her eyes ran wild with the idea lost in her imagination. Her eyes also told a story. She had been her for a very long time. Caged in a place that could only restrain her more. Like an animal caught by a sick twisted mind. The more she fought. The more she suffered.

"You have my word."

Her eyes grew pained. But she stepped foreward and came to my side waiting to follow.

"Ill take your word for it when I'm gone." Her words were cold to hear but with much good reason I was sure of it. And with that I led us out to the sandy town. With men tending to the nearby gallows and women wrapping up their work for the next day. We walked without exchanging any words until we had reached the sandy beach that docked a few ships. Including my own.

"Why are we here Dane?" I gave a quick look to see if anyone was around. Luckily we had privacy. "Look'n for lost riches of course."

I knelt down to some sand that had been disturbed with markings and sticks. Quickly I dug up a submerged bottle that held within itself a tied message.

"What is that?"

With curiousity Natasha leaned in to see more closely at what I held. I threw the bottle hard into a nearby boulder. Giving her a small jump. With a sharp sound of glass shattering I walked over and retrieved the message that laid in the sand. Before I opened it I looked back to my companion for a reaction. She wasn't as amused as I had been. Back to the letter I read with my grin fading.

**"A man will be docking in the week. Brown hair and eyes. Spaniard with brown hairs and eyes. His intentions in Nassau are not yet clear. KILL OR CAPTURE. ASSASSIN HUNTER."**

The last statement made my body go cold.


	6. Chapter 6

Natasha looked to me to find some kind of answer in my silence. 

If this was him. The man I knew from all those years ago.

"Are you.. alright?"

**"Now you know Wolfe..."**

"Dane... answer me."

"**Now you know pain..."  
**

A blunt pain was delivered to my arm. A punch. It actually made me step back. It made me angry.

"I'm fine." I raised my voice a bit too loud by mistake.

I tried again. "I'm ok."

Natasha's face told me what she had wanted. What she asked from me before. Answers.

"I have to carry out another contract. I have to find a target." I handed her the paper then continued. 

"There's a man on his way to Nassau. I don't know what his intentions are but it's important that we-"

Natasha interrupted loudly. "Assassin HUNTER?" She smiled with the idea in her head. "I'm sure he's here to find you."

If only she new the possible truth to those words. Without hesitation she crumpled the paper and tossed it to the oceans reach.

I cleared my throat to continue where I left off.

"It's important that we work together to find this man. If I am able to carry out my mission. You will have your coin."

Natasha looked to the sand and thought for a moment, then up to me.

"What if he finds us first?"

I smiled at her curiosity and I leaned in close to her.

"We'll make sure he does." 


End file.
